The Nif Ingredient
by Grac3
Summary: After Noctis is sucked into the Crystal, Prompto's week with Ardyn catches up with him. While Gladiolus and Ignis allow him the time to recover, secrets from Gladiolus' time away from the team come to light. Promnis. Spoilers for Episode Gladiolus.
1. Prologue

**Spoilers for:** Chapter 13, Redemption

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy XV**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"That son of a bitch!"

Gladiolus threw his arm out to the side, banishing his broadsword.

"Gladio-"

"We can't even kill him!"

Ignis cleared his throat and tapped his cane on the metal grating of the walkway.

Gladiolus took a deep breath. His hands curled into fists at his sides, but he said nothing more.

After a moment, Ignis continued.

"We must return to Lucis and await Noct's return."

"However long that's gonna take," Gladiolus grumbled.

Ignis rolled his shoulders back. "However long it takes, we need to be ready. Noctis needs to ascend to the throne. The throne is in Lucis. Ergo, we need to be in Lucis."

Gladiolus scowled, but gave an affirmative grunt.

He barged passed Prompto and Ignis and made his way down the walkway, away from the Crystal – away from Noctis.

They were about halfway across the walkway when it happened:

A loud _clang_ on the metal.

Gladiolus turned. Ignis was a few feet behind him, his grip tight on his cane, and Prompto…

Prompto was on the floor.

Gladiolus thundered back down the walkway, and knelt by Prompto's side. Prompto groaned and winced, and his dull eyes opened.

Ignis joined them a few seconds later.

"What happened?"

"Prompto passed out," Gladiolus answered.

Ignis pursed his lips.

"'M fine," Prompto mumbled. He pushed himself to shaky hands and knees.

Gladiolus shook his head. "You went down like a sack of potatoes. You were unconscious."

Ignis hummed. "He has been at the mercy of Ardyn for the past week and we have barely stopped fighting since we entered the Keep. Perhaps we should find another dormitory before deciding how we are to proceed."

Gladiolus took one look at Prompto and hummed in agreement.

He stood and wrapped an arm around Prompto's waist and hauled him to his feet. Prompto swayed, but Gladiolus held on tight.

"I got you. Just take it easy."

Prompto nodded. "Yeah."

Within half an hour, they had found their way back to one of the dormitories. Gladiolus deposited Prompto on the bottom bunk of a bed while Ignis found a chair and took a seat next to him.

Gladiolus straightened himself up and rolled his shoulders back. "I'm gonna check out the corridors, make sure it's safe for us to move out when Prompto's up to it."

Ignis nodded. "Very well."

Gladiolus turned his back on the other two and left. The door opened with a sound akin to a piece of paper being ripped in half, and closed with much the same.

The corridors of the Keep were eerily quiet. Gone were the MTs and the daemons, and once Gladiolus had checked the entire floor it would seem that the three of them comprised the entire population of Zegnautus Keep. He swept the corridors twice, checking every nook and cranny, but the evidence only supported his original conclusion.

He returned to the dormitory, and blinked. Ignis had taken a place in the bed with Prompto, and had him wrapped up tight in his arms.

Gladiolus paused.

"Iggy? What's going on?"

Ignis paused. "Ah."

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow. "Are you two…"

Ignis cleared his throat, but said nothing.

"When did this happen?"

Ignis paused. "During your time with the Marshal. I can explain, if you wish."

"Uh…" Gladiolus ran a hand over his hair. "Maybe that's not such a bad idea."


	2. The Nif Ingredient

**Spoilers for:** Chapter 13, Redemption

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy XV**

* * *

 **The Nif Ingredient**

Night had fallen by the time they made it to Lestallum. Ignis reversed into the parking space and reached out a hand to Prompto's seat. Prompto gulped and avoided Ignis' gaze as best he could.

"Let's go sleep." Noctis got out of the car and headed straight for the Leville.

"This will eat up the rest of our gil."

Noctis shrugged. "So we do a hunt tomorrow and make some more."

So the next day they sought out a hunt, and the fight went well – until it didn't.

"Ignis!"

Prompto rushed over to Ignis. He had fallen to his knees and was clutching his side.

"Use a potion on him!" Noctis called. He was still fighting.

"We don't have any."

Noctis growled. He finished off their bounty and bounded over.

Ignis was paling.

"Iggy, you alright?"

Ignis gulped. "I'll be fine. I… Ah…" He scrunched his eyes shut and tightened his grip on his abdomen.

"Ignis, you're not fine."

"We've got to get back to Lestallum," Prompto said.

Noctis nodded. "Come on, Specs. I'll drive."

Ignis winced. "I fear I am far more likely to die by your driving than by my wound."

Noctis gave him a glare. "Ha ha. You're not driving in this state."

So he didn't. Noctis took the driver's seat while Prompto sat in the back with Ignis lying across his lap.

Prompto barely took his eyes off Ignis' face as until they made it to Lestallum.

"Take Specs back to the hotel," Noctis ordered. "I'll turn in our hunt and get some antidotes and shit."

Prompto nodded. "Gotcha." He lifted Ignis up and wrapped an arm around his waist. Ignis lagged, but eventually they made it to their room.

By the time Prompto put him on the bed, Ignis was burning up.

"Prompto…"

"It's okay." Prompto plucked Ignis' glasses from his face and placed them on the bedside table, then rushed to the bathroom to run his hands under the cold tap. When he returned, he placed his cool palm on Ignis' forehead. "You'll be okay, Iggy."

Ignis trembled beneath his hand. His glassy eyes were flicking around the room, not focusing on any one thing.

"Prompto…" he gasped. "Don't go."

Prompto bit his lip. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ignis dissolved into pitiful panting, his eyes wide and frightened. Prompto murmured assurances to him, though they didn't help much.

Ignis was still trembling from head to toe when Noctis returned. Prompto stood back as he rushed over, produced an antidote, and crushed it in Ignis' hand.

The familiar healing light covered Ignis' body. Ignis gave a shuddering breath, and fell asleep.

Prompto breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's the strongest one I could find," Noctis said. "But I still think we might need to take a day off."

"He won't like that."

Noctis fixed Prompto with a resolute look. "It doesn't matter what he wants. I'm not letting him fight until he's had a proper rest."

Ignis didn't like it. After he had woken and eaten, Noctis told him of his plan to stay in Lestallum for a couple of days.

"Your Highness, we mustn't waste time."

"This isn't wasting time! It's allowing you to get better. If the situation was reversed, would you want to push on anyway?"

"That's different."

Noctis brought his fist down on the table. "It's not, Iggy! You're just as important as anyone in this team. As your king, I say we stay."

Ignis pursed his lips. "As you wish."

~{final-fantasy-xv}~

They ended up staying in Lestallum for the rest of the week. On the Friday, posters went up around the city, advertising a carnival over the weekend.

"This looks cool," Prompto said, brandishing one of the flyers in their room at the Leville.

Ignis looked over at Noctis. Noctis didn't take his eyes off Prompto.

"That sounds like fun," he nodded.

~{final-fantasy-xv}~

Prompto wore his red t-shirt for the carnival. Noctis attempted to hide his appearance with casual clothes and his face hidden beneath a baseball cap, while Ignis donned his less formal shirt and held up his casual trousers with braces.

Lestallum had been lit up for the carnival. Banners and lights were strung from building to building, stretching across the narrow streets and illuminating the dark alleyways. Music blared from hidden speakers, and the streets were full of people.

"What do you want to do first?" Noctis asked Prompto. Ignis was hanging back from them a little, his hands in his pockets and his wary eyes on his two charges.

"Uh… They got an arcade?"

Noctis grinned. "Probably. You're on."

Prompto laughed and they raced off. Within ten minutes they were seated at a shooting game, competing for the high score.

Prompto won.

"Ha ha!" Prompto punched the air as the screen declared him the winner. "In your face, oh prince!"

He knocked Noctis' baseball cap into an odd angle atop his head.

Noctis huffed and righted it. "Best of three?"

Prompto hummed in thought. "I guess I can take the time to whip your ass two more times."

Noctis swatted him on the shoulder. Prompto laughed.

"Say, where's Specs?"

Noctis looked around. "He's over there." Noctis pointed towards the air hockey tables, where Ignis was playing a game against Holly.

"Oh. Right."

Prompto's gaze was only drawn from Ignis and Holly when Noctis tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ready for round two?"

Noctis had already paid for another game.

"Oh, right. Yeah." Prompto readied his gun, and tried to ignore the way that all the enemies suddenly appeared to wear Holly's face.

Noctis won the next two rounds.

"Hey, you alright, buddy?" Noctis put a hand on Prompto's shoulder.

"Wha-? Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't have training for years like you." He bumped his shoulder against Noctis'.

Noctis chuckled, though it was a weak sound. It dissolved into a yawn.

"Aw man, I'm beat."

"What? It's only-" Prompto checked the time on his phone. "Oh, shit. Dude, we've been playing for three hours."

Noctis chuckled. "I'm going to head back to the hotel. You coming?"

Prompto looked over Noctis' shoulder. Ignis was no longer playing air hockey; he was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, no, I think I might see if there's any photo opportunities around here. Bound to be when the city's all done up like this."

Noctis nodded. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Prompto laughed. Noctis left the arcade. Prompto waited a couple of minutes before following; when he came out of the arcade, Noctis was nowhere to be seen.

Prompto pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Ignis.

"Prompto? Are you okay? Has something happened? Where's Noctis?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Specs! I'm okay, Noct went back to the hotel, and I was just wondering where you are?"

"I'm at the power plant. I've been chatting with Holly and she wanted a walk back home."

Prompto's chest panged. "Oh. Right. Are you… Are you done for the night, then?"

"I was considering retiring to the hotel once Holly was home, yes. Would you like company?"

"Uh, no, that's okay. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Prompto-"

Prompto hung up. He walked to the car park and the outlook, and sat down on the bench.

The lights behind him made the view almost invisible. Not that that mattered much, because he was staring at the ground anyway.

He kicked at a stone.

"Prompto."

He started at Ignis' voice next to him. He turned to his left, to see Ignis taking a seat next to him. He was holding a plate with a strudel with a green filling on it.

"I thought you were going back to the hotel?"

"I was. Then I discovered this amazing pastry and I wanted to get a piece for you as well." He held the plate out to Prompto.

"Oh. Thanks."

Prompto took the plate and then a bite of the pastry. He moaned.

"Oh, my gosh, that's so good! What is it?"

Ignis tapped his bottom lip. "It's some kind of strudel, but I have absolutely no idea what on earth could make the filling green."

Prompto chuckled. "Oh, no. You're not gonna get lost on another pastry quest, are you?"

"Well, recreating these should be easier, since I have actually tasted them myself, unlike the ones from Tenebrae."

Prompto nodded. "Well, these are just as good as the ones from Tenebrae. Thank you."

He put the empty plate on the bench next to him. He turned outwards, looking at the view.

"Prompto."

Prompto looked at Ignis.

"You sounded out of sorts on the phone. Are you alright?"

Prompto blinked. He gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Course! You know me, I'm sunshine personified."

Ignis pursed his lips.

"Prompto, I practically dragged Noctis through his adolescence. Do not think that you can lie to me."

Prompto huffed, then turned away. He gulped. "I… I don't… I can't talk about this."

Ignis reached a hand out to Prompto's shoulder. Prompto tensed at Ignis' touch.

"I apologise that you feel you cannot confide in me. But when you are ready to talk about this, know that I will be here to listen.

"Now, shall we engage in more festivities, or would you rather accompany me to the hotel?"

Prompto's eyes burned when he looked at Ignis. His heart clenched.

"I…"

Ignis' brow creased. "Prompto, you're worrying me."

Prompto turned away. He squeezed his eyes shut, and balled his hands into fists.

He took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you."

A pause.

"Prompto."

Ignis tightened his grip on Prompto's shoulder. Prompto shrugged his hand off.

"D-don't touch me. Please. I… I don't think I can take it anymore."

Ignis lowered his hand.

"Prompto." Ignis' voice was firm. "I am incredibly fond of you."

Prompto huffed.

"Please, let me finish."

Prompto took a deep breath and looked up at Ignis.

"I…" Ignis licked his lips. "I must admit… when I first discovered my fondness for you, it only inspired fear. And so I held myself back, for fear of getting hurt. Yet it seems that in sparing myself that pain, I have inflicted the very same upon you."

Prompto wrapped his arms around his middle.

"What… What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that I am still falling. I'm not there yet. I have been a fool. Please forgive me."

A pause.

"May I hold you?"

Ignis held his hands out. Prompto looked at them, then nodded.

Ignis shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Prompto. Prompto uncurled his arms to wrap his fingers around the lapels of Ignis' shirt. He leaned his head on Ignis' shoulder.

"I loathe to ask this of you," Ignis murmured, "but I beg your patience. Can you wait for me?"

Prompto gulped, and tightened his grip on Ignis' lapels.

"Yes."

~{final-fantasy-xv}~

They returned to the hotel. Noctis was already asleep. Prompto and Ignis took their places on either side of him.

The next day, they continued their journey.

"Where to next?" Ignis asked.

"Galdin Quay. We need to give this ore to Dino."

"Shit, we still have that? I forgot all about that."

Noctis chuckled. "Yeah, I figure we should give it to him at some point."

"He has been waiting for it for a long time," Ignis agreed.

They climbed into the Regalia. Noctis took his seat in the back, and Prompto paused.

Should he take the passenger seat? Noctis would notice that something was wrong if he didn't.

With a small gulp, Prompto slid into the car next to Ignis. Ignis shot him a brief glance out of the corner of his eye before pulling out of the parking spot.

Noctis fell asleep in the backseat within half an hour. With the lack of conversation with Noctis, Prompto turned to his camera for entertainment.

"Prompto."

Prompto flinched.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

Prompto gulped. "Sure."

"You don't sound so sure."

Prompto sighed. "I… It's just a little awkward. You know?"

Ignis paused. "Yes. I know. I'm sorry."

Prompto shook his head. "Don't be. You don't need to apologise for not being in love with me."

Ignis pursed his lips.

"I'll get there," he mumbled.

Prompto licked his lips. "I know."

Noctis didn't wake until they were pulling into Galdin Quay. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon as they made their way through the resort and headed for Dino.

After Dino had thanked them for the ore, Noctis insisted on going fishing.

"Noct, the sun is going down," Ignis warned.

"But there are hardly any daemons on the beach! I've fished all night at Galdin before."

Five minutes later they were at the fishing spot. Noctis was pulling on the line to bring in his first fish of the day, and Prompto was playing with his phone. Ignis had his eyes on the descending sun.

Their torches had come on half an hour ago, accompanied only by the moonlight reflecting off the water and the backlight of Prompto's phone illuminating his face.

Ignis glanced in Prompto's direction. Then again. And again. And again.

He gulped.

Prompto was concentrating on his game, so much so that he hadn't said a word in ages. Ignis' hand itched to take the phone away, if only to hear Prompto speak; if only to have Prompto look at him…

Oh.

Ignis cleared his throat.

Noctis turned around. "Specs? You okay?"

Ignis nodded. "I'm fine. I was thinking that we should perhaps take on another hunt, to replenish our funds."

That got Prompto's attention.

"What about what happened last time?"

Ignis turned to Prompto. "We needn't pick a bounty that inflicts such ailments upon us. Not all the creatures of Lucis are capable of poisoning their adversaries."

Prompto bit his lip.

Noctis looked Ignis up and down.

"Sure thing, Specs. But can we go see Coctura in the morning? I wanna finish up here."

"I see no reason why we cannot kill two birds with one stone. I shouldn't be too long."

Noctis nodded and turned back to his fishing. "Okay."

"Be careful," Prompto warned.

Ignis met his eyes. He nodded.

Coctura blinked in surprise when Ignis walked in.

"Now I thought there were usually four of you?"

Ignis smiled. "Alas, one has seen fit to take some time to himself, and the other two are at the fishing spot yonder. In truth, I wished to speak to you without the knowledge of my companions."

Coctura blushed. "Uh… My fiancé is working at the massage tables."

Ignis' eyes widened. "Oh! No, I apologise, my intentions were not romantic."

Coctura let out a chuckle. "Oh, okay. Sorry, it just sounded like-"

"No, I understand. I merely failed to express myself clearly. My desire is to have a conversation of a more gastronomical nature."

"Oh! Sure, you looking for a new recipe?"

"Of sorts. There was a sweet I sampled in Lestallum, which I believe used Nif ingredients."

Coctura furrowed her brow. She reached below the counter and pulled out a menu. It looked different than it had the last time they had eaten at Galdin Quay.

"Yeah, ever since the Empire started establishing more control over Lucis, they've forced tipsters to start selling stuff from Niflheim. It's a lot easier to get the ingredients over here, now."

"Quite." Ignis scanned the sweets on the new menu, but none of them seemed to match the one from Lestallum.

"Do you see what you're looking for on there?"

Ignis shook his head. "Unfortunately not. I do believe your establishment is too… upmarket to have been sullied by such a common sweet."

Coctura giggled. "Well, aren't you a flatterer? Whoever snaps you up sure will be a lucky one."

Ignis cleared his throat. He removed his glasses and wiped away a non-existent smudge using the end of his jacket, then returned them to his nose.

"You are very kind. Pray tell, would you be willing to help me deconstruct and recreate the sweet I encountered in Lestallum? I believe I can recall many of the ingredients, though I fear I am missing something."

Coctura nodded. "I would love to! Wow, I've heard great things about you, Ignis Scientia. A few of the better-off refugees from the Crown City stopped off here and they raved about your cooking. It would be an honour to work with you."

Ignis blushed. "As I said, you are very kind."

Coctura giggled. "Now, what are the ingredients you know go in this sweet?"

An hour later, the filling of the strudel was sitting in Coctura's mixing bowl, waiting to be wrapped up in pastry. Coctura got a teaspoon out of the cutlery draw and stole some of the filling. She held the teaspoon out to Ignis.

"Does it taste right?"

Ignis took the teaspoon and ate the sample. He hummed in thought.

"It does. Although…"

Coctura raised an eyebrow. "Something still missing?"

"Well, the one in Lestallum was green. I am not sure it had any effect on the taste per se, but it certainly gave it character."

Coctura clicked her fingers and turned back to her ingredients cupboard. She pulled out a bag of aniseed.

"This will do the trick." She began measuring out the spice.

"Aniseed?"

"Yellow aniseed," Coctura corrected. "Only found in Niflheim. I'd never used it before, never even heard of it, but it has the weird property of turning things green. You've seen the angel cake with the green layer?"

Ignis nodded.

"Yellow aniseed." Coctura put the bag back in the ingredients cupboard and poured her measurement into the filling mixture. "You wanna beat it in?"

"Thank you." Ignis took the whisk and beat the yellow aniseed into the mixture. Sure enough, it turned green before their eyes. "How strange."

"I know, right? But there are some things you just can't get in Lucis, like those Ulwaat berries."

Ignis chuckled. "Yes, I should have known that the fruit in Noct's dessert was exclusive to Tenebrae."

Coctura put a consoling hand on Ignis' shoulder. "Ah, don't worry about it. You've recreated this one."

Ignis smiled. "Indeed, I have. How long would you recommend baking it for?"

Coctura put a finger on her chin. "Well, the pastry takes about twenty minutes, and you really don't wanna burn that. Maybe twenty-two minutes, just to make sure the mennina cooks?"

Ignis nodded. "I defer to your judgement. I rarely bake, especially since the mystery of the Tenebraen dish was solved. I fear I may be out of practice."

Coctura waved the comment away. "Oh, pish. From what I've heard about you, being a little out of practice won't damage your skills too much."

"What was that about me being a flatterer?"

Coctura laughed. "Just know that you're getting booked for my wedding."

Ignis gave her a small bow. "I would be honoured."

"There is one small matter I wish to ask in addition to the sweet," Ignis said after Coctura had put the sweet in the oven.

"Oh?"

"Do you happen to have any hunts available? Preferably ones that don't involve the risk of being poisoned."

"Oh, sure." Coctura opened the Hunters' log she kept by the till. "This one okay?"

Ignis looked over her shoulder at the hunt to which she was pointing. He nodded. "That should be okay, thank you."

Coctura nodded and tore out the hunt's strip and gave it to Ignis. Ignis slotted it into his jacket's inside pocket.

The twenty-two minutes passed by without ado, and Coctura's timer was soon beeping at them.

The strudel was steaming as Coctura brought it out of the oven. The smell of the cooked mennina floated through the air. Ignis and Coctura took deep breaths, and smiled.

"Smell right?"

Ignis nodded. "It was cold when I partook of it, but this is exactly how I imagine it would be when hot."

Coctura grinned. "Great! Now, I gotta ask: what are you gonna do with it?"

Ignis gave her a sly smile. "Ah, I must admit it is for a rather special someone."

Coctura gasped. She put the baking tray on top of the hob and gave Ignis a playful slap on the arm.

"Oh my gosh! Who is it? Do I know them?"

Ignis cleared his throat and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Alas, I feel honour-bound to keep their identity secret."

Coctura pouted. "You're such a tease. But, I have just the thing. Ira!"

The man over at the massage station turned to Coctura. "Yeah?"

"Can you hold down the fort for five minutes? I just need to grab something from our room."

Ira nodded. "Sure thing, honey."

Coctura took her apron off and left it on the counter, then disappeared into the hotel. She returned a few moments later with a flatpack cardboard box, which she assembled before Ignis' eyes.

The box was designed for carrying baked goods, and was the perfect size for the strudel. It was decorated with a chocobo pattern.

"Put it in here."

Ignis grinned. "Coctura, you are a genius."

Coctura gave a bow. "Why, thank you." Using a spatula, she picked the strudel up off the baking tray and put it in the box.

Ignis folded the lid of the box shut. He picked it up in two hands, careful to keep it level.

"Thank you so much for your assistance, Coctura. I hope I may be able to pay you back at a later date."

Coctura waved it away. "I told you: you're catering my wedding."

Ignis chuckled, and bowed. "Thank you, once again."

"No problem. I hope they like it." Coctura winked.

Noctis and Prompto weren't at the fishing spot when Ignis went back. In the distance, the runes on the haven were illuminating a poorly constructed tent and two twenty-year-olds arguing over where one of the pegs should go.

Ignis sighed and shook his head.

"Remind me never to leave you two alone ever again."

Noctis and Prompto started at the sound of Ignis' voice.

"Iggy! How do you put up that corner of the tent?" Noctis pointed to the final corner of the tent, which had been pegged into the ground at an odd angle.

Ignis took a moment to regard their handiwork. "Congratulations. You have managed to do what I have always believed to be impossible. Do neither of you pay attention to Gladio when he tells you things?"

"Course," Noctis shrugged. "It's just he explains it every time so I never have to remember it."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "I fear you would be useless without us."

Noctis huffed. "Good thing I'm not, then."

Ignis rolled his eyes and put the dessert down on the ground next to the oddly pegged tent corner. He made sure to hide it from Prompto's view, and left it there when he went to prepare dinner.

"What took you so long anyway?" Noctis asked as they tucked into their food.

"I was chatting with Coctura. She is an interesting woman. I even met her fiancé."

"Coctura's engaged?" Prompto asked. He looked from Noctis to Ignis. "Should we get them something?"

"Like what?" Noctis asked.

Prompto shrugged. "I dunno. More Ulwaat berries? That Tony guy probably has loads more."

"Hardly a personal gift."

Prompto hummed. He turned back to his food.

Noctis went to bed almost as soon as they had finished eating. Fishing had worn him out, he said.

Prompto held his plate out to Ignis.

"Ah, you might not want to put it away just yet."

Prompto furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Ignis gave a sly smirk and went behind the tent to retrieve the dessert.

"Because then you won't get to enjoy this."

He held the box out to Prompto. Prompto took it with a confused expression. He opened it, and his eyes widened.

"Wait… What?"

He looked up at Ignis.

"I attempted to recreate the sweet we had in Lestallum. I believe I succeeded, though only you can tell me."

Prompto looked from the sweet to Ignis and back again. "Did you find out what makes it green?"

Ignis nodded. "Yellow aniseed, apparently. Native to Niflheim."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

Prompto stared through the open lid at the strudel. He gulped and licked his lips.

"Obviously, you do not have to try it now."

Prompto snapped his head up. "No! I want to try."

Ignis smiled. He grabbed a clean fork and held it out to Prompto.

"Be my guest."

Prompto took the fork then took a bite of the strudel. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a long and pleasured moan.

"Oh, it's just right! Is this why you were with Coctura for so long?"

Ignis inclined his head. "It was indeed. I only wanted to prepare the best for the man…" He paused and cleared his throat. "The man I love."

Prompto paused mid-bite. He chewed slowly and swallowed.

"Iggy… You… You don't have to say that. Just because…"

Ignis held up a hand. "I am not saying it for any other reason than that it is true. It is remarkably how fast one can fall when one removes one's harness."

"Iggy…"

Prompto was tearing up. He looked away from Ignis and gripped the fork tightly.

"Eat your dessert, Prompto."

"Can we cuddle?" Prompto blurted. He blushed. "I-in the tent, I mean."

Ignis' lips twitched. "Of course."


	3. Epilogue

**Spoilers for:** Chapter 13, Redemption

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy XV**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Gladiolus leaned against the bedpost of the first bunk bed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Huh."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you have to say?"

Gladiolus sighed. He ran a hand over his face. "Well, what do you want me to say?" He paused. "It's really been all that time?"

Ignis buried his face in Prompto's hair. "We did not know where it would go ourselves. As such, we deigned to not… flaunt ourselves in public. If you or Noct figured out on your own, then that was fine, but saying the words proved… difficult."

Gladiolus huffed. "You saying I'm unobservant?"

Ignis smirked. "Trust you to take that as a personal insult."

Gladiolus chuckled. "Nah, I'm just messing."

A moment passed.

"I hope it goes well. With the two of you."

Ignis tightened his grip on Prompto.

"I hope so too."

"And, just so you know, if you hurt him, I'll kick your ass, blind or no."

Ignis gave a wry smile. "I would expect nothing less."

Gladiolus pushed himself off the bedpost and lay down in the bottom bunk, folding his hands behind his head.

"I'll be saying the same thing to Prompto when he wakes up."

"Again, I would expect nothing less."

Gladiolus gave a light chuckle.

They lapsed into silence, broken only by Prompto's whimpers and keens. Ignis shushed him and rubbed his back, and eventually Prompto fell into a more restful slumber.

Gladiolus was almost falling asleep himself when Ignis spoke.

"Your turn."

Gladiolus turned his head towards Ignis.

"My turn for what?"

"I gave you my account of what happened when you left. Now it's your turn."

Gladiolus turned away. He stared at the bottom of the top bunk: all springs and metal, grey and cold and clinical.

"I told you. I undertook the Trial of Gilgamesh. I succeeded."

It took a moment for Ignis to reply.

"Is that all you did?"

Gladiolus opened his mouth to speak. He closed it again. He sighed.

"Gladio?"

"I'll tell you someday. Just… not today."

Gladiolus closed his eyes.

It seemed an age before Ignis replied.

"I understand. Though I do hope that, if it troubles you, you will, as they say, 'let off some steam'."

Gladiolus' lips twitched, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Thanks, Iggy. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

 **A.N.:** I am currently editing the sequel to this story, which will be called _Caddies on the Counter_.

 **UPDATE 11/04/17:** The sequel to _The Nif Ingredient_ , _Caddies on the Counter_ , has now been posted.


End file.
